


Forbidden

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Carrying On The Line [6]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Violence, M/M, Mild Language, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Forbidden<br/>Rating: T<br/>Characters/Pairing: Ratchet, Optimus Prime, ensemble; heavily implied Ratchet/Optimus, implied eventual Ultra Magnus/Optimus Prime<br/>Summary: It was something forbidden for them, but apparently he didn't care.<br/>Prompt: (TFA) Ratchet/Optimus - "forbidden"<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: slash, heavily implied violence, language, some angst<br/>Notes: Set in the "Carrying On The Line" fic verse.</p><p>0000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Forbidden  
> Rating: T  
> Characters/Pairing: Ratchet, Optimus Prime, ensemble; heavily implied Ratchet/Optimus, implied eventual Ultra Magnus/Optimus Prime  
> Summary: It was something forbidden for them, but apparently he didn't care.  
> Prompt: (TFA) Ratchet/Optimus - "forbidden"  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: slash, heavily implied violence, language, some angst  
> Notes: Set in the "Carrying On The Line" fic verse.
> 
> 0000

By all rights it was highly and very strictly forbidden.

The laws made by the Primus slagging forsaken Council deemed such a relationship as such. It something that only the Magnus could have with any or all of the Primes that functioned. 

Something that Megatron had used to his advantage during the Wars, slagging any Primes or youngling potential Primes had accidently found themselves in his sights. Something he was almost sure that Shockwave had a servo in too, considering the circumstances of many of the incidents had happened.

Laws that couldn't be broken under severe penalties for mechs or femmes no matter what their standing in Autobot Cybertronian society.

There were slagging consequences if any Autobot Cybertronian were to be caught in such relationship. Something that he wondered if Optimus even knew slagging anything about.

If he did know about that certain law, the little slagger was certainly ignoring it for the simply the sake of continuing their quiet relationship. 

At least he knew out of their team that there was at least some bot around their base that he could confide in when he needed to. He hoped that there wouldn't any fall out for Prime to deal with, once their relationship was found out by the Council if they ever went back to Cybertron.

0000

The quiet footfalls coming into the room that served as their medical repair room as he worked on repairing the damages done to their friends. 

They had all taken slagging hard hits in the impromptu fighting with the Decepticons that had come after them when they had gone out of their base to help take down a lowly organic criminal.

Though the one who had been hit the hardest in the fighting was Bulkhead, the repairs done on the bigger mech had been moderately successful, but even with the help of Sari's key the mech was still going to be touch and go for the rest of the Earth night.

"Ratchet?"

"Prime."

"How is he?"

Had he not been cleaning a tool from working on Prowl's in stasis form, he would have jumped like some slagging youngling protoform, surprised that the younger mech had managed to get so close to him.

"I've done what I can for him for now. But he'll be touch and go for the rest of the slagging night and that's entirely if he makes it through the night."

He heard Optimus sigh beside him and he wished that he could have not answered him, before the younger mech gently took the tool from his hand, turned him around to face him and gently embraced him. 

After assuring himself that the hug wasn't going to hurt or that his own lover wasn't going to hurt him right there, he hesitantly hugged his lover back despite his mental protests to push the other away before he could be hurt.

"Lets get you onto a berth for the night, Ratchet. You need to rest as much as any of us do."

"But what about -?"

A soft touch had him looking over to see a no longer in stasis repaired Prowl watching him and Prime, then the ninja bot looked over at the still offline form known only as Bulkhead, before looking back at him.

"Go with Prime. I'll stay here and watch over Bulkhead. I'll contact you, should something happen here."

Optimus simply chuckled softly as they left the room together and in Prowl's capable hands heading towards their quarters, Ratchet stopped him outside of his room feeling the need for closeness.

"Stay for the night?"

"Of course."

Perhaps now he could get out an answer of Optimus and see just how much he knew about the laws that had been created since the War by the Council. He sat down on the berth, pulling Optimus down onto the metal with him and as they arranged themselves to a comfortable point, he wondered how he was going phrase his question without offending the younger mech.

"Optimus?"

"Yes Ratchet?"

".. I was wondering how much you know about any of the laws that the Council had created after the Wars... what your thoughts on them were."

"..."

For more than a klik, he wondered if the younger mech had simply gone into recharge instead of answering him and avoiding the question.

".. I think that most of the laws that they created are redundant and set too many restrictions. Since we're on Earth, I don't think that any of them really apply to us since we are here and those laws are back on Cybertron."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask, Ratchet?"

"No reason, Optimus.. lets just get some rest while we can."


End file.
